


Mal de l'espace

by Vanhalla



Series: Guerres de Plata [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Aliens, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mild Language, Slow Build
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: Stéphanie et d'autres humains se font kidnapper par une équipe de scientifiques extraterrestres nommés Skarths. Cette équipe a pour but de cultiver un certain composé chimique dans ces humains, pour fabriquer quelque chose.Mais Stéphanie a des problèmes de santé, et, à cause de cela, doit être suivie de près par l'un d'eux pour qu'elle reste vivante.Ce suivi les mènera à se connaître, se parler, et peut être même... devenir amis.
Relationships: Kharg Djacha/Stéphanie Roy
Series: Guerres de Plata [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par un rêve. Je compte faire d'autres choses avec cet univers. Y'a beaucoup de potentiel uwu

Le bourdonnement sourd ne fut pas ce qui la réveilla. Ce ne fut pas non plus des cris des voisins terrifiés, ou même les sirènes de polices.

Ce fut le bruit d'un vaisseau qui atterri juste là, dans sa cour, qui la fit sursauter et se relever. Stéphanie s'en alla regarder à la fenêtre de sa chambre, et gémit, agrippant sa poitrine d'une main tremblante, et essaya de se calmer, confuse, paniquée, terrorisée.

_ Un vaisseau? Des extraterrestres? Ils portaient des armures, et- _

Stéphanie gémit et recula.

_ Non, non, ils venaient vers elle, il fallait qu'elle se sauve!! _

Rapidement, elle s'empara du sac et des objets les plus proches d'elle; un sac de jujubes, du pain, son EpiPen, sa pompe à médicaments, et son téléphone, ne prenant même pas le temps de se changer, et se précipita vers la porte.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui faire s'ils l'attrapait?? _

Mais en ouvrant la porte, elle tomba face à face avec l'un d'entre eux. Portant une armure bleue, d'où sortait une queue rouge, et de longs…  _ cheveux?  _ orangés.

_ Il faisait au moins deux mètres de haut. _

Elle essaya de s'enfuir, mais la créature l'attrapa, et elle cria, se débattant du mieux qu'elle pouvait,  _ mais en vain. _

Son téléphone tomba de ses mains, se fracassant sur le pavé d'asphalte.

_ Autour d'elle, les voisins avaient l'air aussi terrorisés qu'elle. _

_ Oh seigneur, où est-ce qu'elle allait se faire apporter?? _

_ Et- _

Oh.

Tout d'un coup, elle sentit son stress baisser. Pas complètement. Elle savait tout de même qu'elle était en danger certain. 

_ Mais… son cœur ne battait plus aussi vite. Sa respiration était normale. Elle ne tremblait plus. _

_ C'était… chaud. _

Le seul fait de ne pas être stressée la fit paniquer, et elle bougea.

_ C'était cette créature qui avait fait ça, peut être?? _

Elle se débattu, et l'extraterrestre se tourna vers elle, et posa sa main sur son front.

Et immédiatement, Stéphanie tomba dans les pommes.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était attachée à une table, dans une salle sombre éclairée de deux lumières seulement. Elle ne portait plus son chandail. Autour d'elle étaient des machines qui faisaient du bruit, des extraterrestres qui chuchotaient, et les autres humains. Et, flottant au milieu du rond de tables des humains était une boule mauve d'une trentaine de centimètres.

Et...

_ On aurait dit que les poitrines des humains... brillaient? _

En baissant la tête, elle vit que la sienne aussi brillait. 

C'était d'un orange vif, marbré des ombres de ses côtes, comme si la lumière venait de l'intérieur.

Stéphanie gémit.  _ Elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Tout était flou, un peu comme si elle rêvait. _

_ Est-ce qu'elle rêvait..? Peut être bien…  _

_ C'était trop surréel pour être vrai. _

Mais tout d'un coup, l'un des extraterrestres, une femme (peut être la cheffe?) aux écailles bleues et mauves, grogna quelque chose. Et soudainement, ceux autour appuyèrent sur des boutons, et Stéphanie sentit un picotement plutôt désagréable lui parcourir le corps. 

Les autres humains autour grognèrent, et Stéphanie se dit que c'était normal.  _ Du moins, normal, pour les circonstances dans lesquelles ils étaient. _

Les extraterrestres se promenèrent autour de la pièce, poussant sur des boutons et activant des machines.

La boule mauve au milieu de la salle commença à bourdonner, et puis à tourner sur elle-même. 

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Les extraterrestres parlaient, mais elle ne comprenait rien... _

Le picotement se changea soudainement en un pique de douleur aiguë, qui se concentra dans sa poitrine, et Stéphanie couina, et gémit.

_ Oh, ça faisait mal!! _

Une alarme sonna près d'elle, et, d'un coup, elle se sentit faiblir, et convulser.

_ Ça faisait mal! Tellement mal!!! _

L'un des extraterrestres, rouge et jaune, se retourna, et cria quelque chose. Les autres eurent l'air paniqués, alors que celui-ci la détacha et pressa sur un bouton. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, retirant son masque et lui tapotant le visage doucement. Il avait l'air paniqué _.  _

Stéphanie avait de la misère à voir. Des picots noirs apparaissaient devant elle, embrouillant sa vision déjà remplie de larmes.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passait?? _

L'extraterrestre qui l'avait détaché grogna, s'empara d'une sorte de machine près de lui, et la plaqua sur son torse. Et Stéphanie sentit un choc parcourir sa poitrine, et d'un coup, elle se sentit se calmer. Elle inspira d'un coup sec, et toussa, haletant.

_ Oh… oh mon dieu… _

L'extraterrestre grogna, la fixant un instant, puis gronda, et se releva, poussant un autre qui se tenait près de lui. L'autre feula et cria. Ils se chicanaient, sûrement. 

_ Pas trop sûr pourquoi. _

Puis l'extraterrestre bleue et mauve d'avant, après avoir (peut être) demandé aux deux autres de se calmer, s'empara de Stéphanie, et la replaça sur la table. Elle lui tapota la joue, grogna quelque chose, et puis pressa le bouton.

Le picotement revint, mais rien d'autre suivit.

_ Du moins, pour plusieurs minutes. _

Après au moins vingt minutes, la douleur revint.

Et les extraterrestres firent la même chose.

Pendant plusieurs heures, une sorte de routine s'installa. 

_ Mais tout de même, l'alternance entre la douleur et le calme devenait presque insupportable. _

Puis, tout à coup, ils arrêtèrent. Tous les humains se firent détacher des tables, et, après s'être fait remettre leurs chandails, se firent soulever par chacun des extraterrestres.

Le rouge et jaune, celui qui l'avait sauvé, s'occupa de Stéphanie. Il la prit assez délicatement dans ses bras, et la porta hors de la salle.

_ Elle aurait bien voulu faire quelque chose. Demander quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais en ce moment, elle était trop fatiguée. _

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

_ Cet instant se fit plus long. _

Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, elle était dans un endroit plus clair et chaud. Un peu humide, aussi.

Elle était sur une sorte de canapé, elle constata. Mais les murs autour d'elle étaient gris. Étouffants.

Elle entendit un grognement près d'elle, et se retourna.

_ Oh. L'extraterrestre de toute à l'heure. _

"Français québécois?" Il demanda,  _ dans un français parfait. _

"O-oui?" Stéphanie murmura dans un filet de voix.  _ Il parlait sa langue? _

Voyant sa confusion, l'extraterrestre tapota une petite machine sur son crâne et son oreille.

"Les autres en ont pas besoin. Ils parlent pas avec leurs terriens assignés. Mais puisque t'as atteint le niveau critique plusieurs fois pendant la première session, je crois que ça serait important de te parler."

Sa voix était calme et basse. À l'entendre _ parler français, ça ne faisait plus autant peur, étrangement. _

_ Mais tout de même, encore un peu, avec sa taille, son armure, et son allure si sterne et sérieuse. _

Il ressemblait à un dragon, avec son corps écaillé rouge, et le jaune qui parcourait l'arrête de son nez, et sa mâchoire, en plus de la queue qui battait mollement derrière lui. Son visage, par contre, était un peu plus humanoïde.  _ Mais il avait cinq yeux, pas deux.  _

Il y avait aussi de longues choses oranges sur sa tête qui ressemblaient à des cheveux.  _ Par contre, elle n'était pas certaine que ça en était. _

"Je voudrais savoir si t'as des problèmes de santé. C'est très important."

Stéphanie gémit.  _ C'était la seule chose qu'elle était capable de dire en ce moment. _

L'homme soupira, et se gratta la tête d'une main griffue. Puis il se pencha, et monta le sac que Stéphanie avait prit avant de se faire enlever.

"C'est à toi?"

Stéphanie acquiesça. Et il l'ouvrit, et commença à fouiller dedans. Il sortit le sac de jujubes, la boîte de pain, et les médicaments.

"C'est quoi, ça?"

Stéphanie gémit. Elle inspira, essayant de se calmer, et puis pointa sa main tremblante vers la nourriture. "D-de la nourriture. J-je- c-c'est la seule chose q-que j'ai réussi à p-prendre."

"Et ça?"

"Pompe à m-médicaments. P-pour m-mon asthme."

"Et ça?"

"E-EpiPen. C-c'est pour mes allergies."

_ Quoi que, elle serait surprise d'en avoir besoin ici. _

L'homme resta silencieux. Puis il hocha la tête, et soupira.

"Je vais te donner ton sac. Les terriens ont d'habitude pas le droit de garder leurs biens, mais…" il haussa les épaules. "Situation spéciale." 

Il se leva. Le lit délabré grinça un peu. "Vous êtes tous accordés une pause de deux heures terriennes. Je vais revenir plus tard pour te donner à boire et manger."

Stéphanie acquiesça, et puis il s'en alla, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Elle fixa son sac, et renifla. Puis elle commença à pleurer.

_ Ce n'était pas un rêve. Définitivement pas. _

_ Oh, pourquoi… pourquoi…  _

_ Pourquoi elle..? _


	2. Chapter 2

Après la pause, la même chose se produisit. La même chose. Le même picotement. La même douleur.

Et après le même nombre d'heures, les humains se firent libérer. Et ils revinrent dans leurs chambres, cette fois avec de l'eau pour se laver.

Et puis la même chose se passa, de jour en jour.

La nourriture que Kharg - c'était son nom. Il lui avait dit après un peu d'insistance de sa part - lui donnait n'était pas mauvaise. 

_ Mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le goût plaisant. _

_ Elle était tellement malheureuse. _

_ Elle voulait retourner chez elle. _

_ Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était là. _

_ Et elle avait trop peur de demander. _

"Si tu manges pas toute ton assiette, t'auras pas assez de forces pour la prochaine session. Ça peut être dangereux." Kharg murmura. Stéphanie soupira, et piqua quelques bouts de viandes du bout de sa fourchette.

_ Il n'était pas supposé rester pendant qu'elle mangeait. Et, à vrai dire, il ne le faisait pas, les premiers jours. Mais plus il venait, et, étrangement, plus il restait longtemps. _

"Tu dois te demander… pourquoi t'es là..?" Kharg demanda. Stéphanie hocha la tête, et il se gratta la tête.

"Ah. Euh. C'est… compliqué à expliquer. Mais, en gros… il y a une guerre dans notre galaxie. Et… notre gouvernement a récemment inventé une sorte de bombe. Une 'bombe Nova'. Elle est très efficace, capable de neutraliser l'ennemi sans le tuer. On l'utilise surtout sur les vaisseaux et les chars. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il y a un élément chimique dedans qui est retrouvé seulement dans un minerais d'une planète ennemie, et… dans les humains terriens."

Stéphanie fronça des sourcils.  _ Donc, quoi, ils pensaient que c'était correct de kidnapper des humains et les faire souffrir, juste pour avoir des bombes stupides?? _

Kharg soupira. "Je sais. C'est pas… une bonne chose à faire. Mais c'est pas comme s'il y a d'autres solutions pour faire des bombes-"

Il figea, et regarda Stéphanie. Puis il grogna. "Pour faire des bombes _ le plus rapidement possible."  _ Il clarifia.

Stéphanie gémit, et s'accota contre le mur.

_ C'était froid. _

"Quand est-ce que j'vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi?" Elle demanda.

"Le procédé prend plusieurs jours. Je dirais, dans une semaine."

_ Oh.  _

_ Oh, seigneur… _

Puis l'heure vint enfin à recommencer la session.

Elle se fit guider vers la salle, déshabiller, et attacher à sa table.

Et encore, les picotements.

Et puis la douleur.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Puis vint l'heure de la pause.

Cette fois-ci, les humains avaient été mis dans une salle commune. Pour manger ensemble, discuter, et garder leurs esprits d'après Kharg.

La plupart étaient silencieux. Le seul qui était bavard était un homme nommé François, dans la quarantaine, qui eut l'air très agité tout le long du dîner.

"Ça va..?" Stéphanie demanda. 

"La fille qui s'occupe de moi, elle est tellement cruelle…" il hoqueta, se frottant les bras vigoureusement. "E-elle… elle aime ça faire arrêter mon cœur, et me faire revivre, comme ça. Elle trouve ça…  _ drôle." _

Il frissonna, et commença à sangloter. Les autres autour de la table n'avaient pas l'air des plus joyeux non plus.

_ Est-ce que Stéphanie était la seule à avoir un gardien qui était… tolérable? _

Elle y pensa plus quand la session recommença.  _ Quel karma. La pire d'entre eux, et elle s'était retrouvé avec l'extraterrestre le moins pire.  _

_ Peut être que le destin se sentait mal de lui avoir donné toutes ces maladies et allergies. _

Quand la session fut finie, pour la première fois, Kharg la raccompagna dans sa cellule. 

Elle venait de s'assoir sur son lit lorsqu'il s'assit près d'elle.

"Je t'observe depuis quelques jours…" il commença.

"Hm?"

"Est-ce que t'as froid? T'es très maigre, comparée aux autres terriens…"

Stéphanie soupira.

"Ouais. Tout le temps." Elle marmonna.

_ Oui. Elle avait toujours froid. Pas autant ici, bien sûr, sa cellule était un peu plus chaude. Mais tout de même. C'était très désagréable. _

Elle regrettait ne pas s'être changée avant de fuir. Ses pyjamas étaient bien trop minces.

Kharg resta silencieux, mais acquiesça. Puis il regarda la montre sur son poignet, et se leva.

"J'vais chercher ta nourriture. Deux secondes." Il murmura.

Puis il sortit de la pièce.

Et revint quelques minutes plus tard, plateau habituel dans une main, et…

_ Une couverture dans l'autre. _

Il plaça le plateau sur la petite table, et puis déplia la couverture, avant de la passer sur ses épaules.

_ Oh. C'était chaud. _

Stéphanie tira sur les bords pour s'enrouler dans la couverture, et soupira.

_ Ça faisait du bien. _

"M-merci…"

Kharg resta silencieux. Puis il tira la table vers elle, et grogna.

"Mange. Faut reprendre des forces."

Stéphanie prit la fourchette, et piqua dans son assiette, avant de l'apporter à sa bouche.

_ La nourriture goûtait meilleure, aujourd'hui. _

  
  


Le jour d'après commença comme d'habitude.

Les picotements, la douleur, le calme, et tout recommençait.

Encore.

Encore.

_ Mais… _

Elle venait de recommencer à convulser. 

L'alarme était forte, si près d'elle. 

_ Ça faisait mal. _

Elle sentait sa respiration hoqueter avec ses convulsions.

Elle se fit détacher.

Mais elle entendit des cris, et, du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans sa vision floue, elle vit que Kharg se débattait, une seringue à la main. Il essayait de s'approcher de Stéphanie, mais un autre le repoussait. Les deux se criaient des insultes quelconques.  _ Impossible de savoir quoi, elle ne parlait pas leur langue. _

Puis la cheffe grogna, et s'empara de la machine, la plaquant contre le torse de Stéphanie. 

La jeune femme se calma. 

_ Mais elle ne se fit pas remettre sur la table tout de suite. _

Lentement, Stéphanie se releva, confuse. La cheffe s'était retournée vers Kharg, et lui criait après, à présent. Kharg gronda quelque chose, et lança la seringue par terre, avant de partir.

L'extraterrestre avec qui il s'était chicané le suivit, mais revint vite après que Kharg ait franchi la porte.

La cheffe replaça Stéphanie sur la table, et soupira, marmonnant quelque chose, avant de repartir la machine.

Le reste de la session se passa comme d'habitude.

_ Sauf, sans Kharg. _

Elle revint dans sa cellule seule.  _ Comme les premiers jours. _

En s'asseyant sur le lit, elle vit que son souper était déjà là. 

Elle prit sa couverture, et commença à manger.

_ Elle devait avouer, elle était plutôt curieuse. _

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Pourquoi est-ce que Kharg s'était chicané avec l'autre extraterrestre? Quelle était cette seringue?

_ Oh, si seulement elle parlait leur langue! _

Elle tira sur la couverture un peu plus, et fourra son nez dans le tissu moelleux.

_ Ça sentait bon, aussi. _

Elle finit son repas au complet, avant de sortir son pain, et d'en manger un peu. Elle renifla, et hoqueta.

Le pain était un peu sec, mais gardait tout de même ce goût à présent quelque peu nostalgique. Un goût qui paraissait si lointain.

_ Elle s'ennuyait de sa maison.  _

_ De sa planète. _

_ Elle voulait retourner chez elle. _

_ Elle voulait arrêter d'avoir mal.  _

_ Elle voulait retourner à sa vie normale. _

Cette nuit-là, Stéphanie s'endormit seule.

  
  
  


Elle se réveilla seule, aussi. 

Il faisait froid, ce matin.

C'était étrangement silencieux et vide.

_ Elle était habituée à se faire réveiller par un cognement à la porte. _

En se levant cette fois, il y avait son déjeuner sur la table, mais personne dans la salle.

Kharg ne fut pas là pendant aucune des sessions. Ni pendant la pause dîner.

_ Stéphanie n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir dire ça, mais… elle s'ennuyait de lui, un peu. _

Même s'il n'était pas le plus bavard, c'était quand même étrangement rassurant, avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. 

Elle aimait bien parler aux autres humains, bien sûr, mais les conversations avec eux étaient toujours très maussades et déprimantes. De plus, ils ne se voyaient pas si souvent.

Quand à Kharg, même s'ils ne parlaient pas souvent, au moins, c'était intéressant. Elle en apprenait plus sur ces extraterrestres. Et des fois, il posait des questions sur les humains. 

_ Au moins, ça l'aidait à passer le temps de façon constructive. _

Kharg ne vint pas la raccompagner dans sa cellule après la dernière session ce jour-là non plus. 

Son plateau de nourriture était là, ce soir aussi.

Stéphanie soupira, et s'assit sur son lit. Elle tripota le pan de sa couverture distraitement, et gémit.

_ Où était-il donc..?  _

_ Et… _

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, hier? _

C'était étrangement si… seul, sans lui… comme s'il y avait un vide, dans la pièce.

Elle venait seulement de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait commencé à s'habituer à sa présence, même si elle n'avait pas toujours été contente qu'il soit là.

_ Là, elle était vraiment seule. _

Elle leva les yeux vers son plateau de nourriture, et soupira, coeur lourd.

_ Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. _

_ Si Kharg avait été là, il aurait dit- _

"Hé. Faut manger, tu sais? Pas juste fixer."

Stéphanie releva les yeux, surprise.

_ Oh. Kharg! _

Il venait d'ouvrir la porte, et se tenait appuyé contre le cadre, tête penchée.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement.

_ Oh, elle était donc heureuse de le voir? Hah. _

Il s'approcha, fermant la porte derrière lui, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il se joignit les mains sur ses cuisses, et se pencha vers l'avant d'un air quelque peu grognon.

"J'ai eu un avertissement de la part de Saffis. Elle m'a dit que, si jamais je brise les règles encore deux fois, ils m'expluseront du programme."

_ Saffis… la cheffe, sûrement. _

Il poussa la table vers Stéphanie, qui commença immédiatement à manger.

"Quelles règles? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier?" Elle demanda entre deux bouchées.

Kharg grogna. 

"Oh. Je…" il passa sa main sur sa bouche, visiblement un peu mal à l'aise. 

"J'étais… fatigué de… de te voir tomber en état critique à chaque vingt minutes. Donc j'ai pris une seringue de réanimation. Elle contient plusieurs médicaments. Ça t'aurais vraiment aidé… de façon permanente, pas comme la machine qu'on utilise déjà." il fit une pause, et regarda ailleurs. Stéphanie se pencha.

"Mais..?" Elle encouragea.

"Mais… C'est interdit pour les humains. La seringue contient de l'ADN Skarth. Si un humain terrien en recevait, son corps et sa composition chimique muteraient, et il ne serait plus compatible avec le programme, puisque que l'élément dans son corps qui sert à dire des bombes aurait disparu, et… serait forcé de se faire exécuter. Pour raisons professionnelles."

Stéphanie figea, muette.

"Aussi, le programme va être prolongé d'une semaine. On a reçu des ordres… de… faire plus de bombes." Il grogna.

"Oh." Stéphanie souffla,

"Désolé." Il ajouta, se frottant le front.

_ Et la voilà qui espérait retourner chez elle bientôt… on dirait bien que non, hm? _

"M-mhm…" elle murmura, grelottant un peu.

"Hm? T'as encore froid?"

Stéphanie acquiesça. "C'est pas super, la climatisation ici.

_ Bien que la couverture aidait, il faisait tout de même encore frais. Fallait dire, les murs de pierre n'aidaient pas à l'isolement de la chaleur. _

Kharg resta silencieux, et se frotta le menton. Puis il se leva, et prit le plateau de Stéphanie.

"H-huh?" Stéphanie leva les yeux, confuse.

"Viens." Il dit simplement, faisant un signe de sa main. "Et prend ton sac."

Stéphanie se leva et fit comme il demanda. Il ouvrit la porte, et elle le suivit en dehors.

_ Est-ce que c'était permis..? _

Le corridor était silencieux et sombre. Tout le monde était couché, sûrement. Kharg se plaça derrière Stéphanie, et la guida le long du couloir.

"Shh. Je suis juste derrière toi, oké?"

"M-mhm…"

Il montèrent dans un ascenseur au bout.  _ Stéphanie s'aperçut qu'elle n'était jamais allée de ce côté là. _

L'ascenseur était très beau. Doré et blanc, et très propre.  _ Et déjà, moins froid que le compartiment des cellules. _

"Est-ce que… j'ai le droit de sortir?"

Kharg grimaça. "Eh. Plus ou moins."

Stéphanie fronça des sourcils, confuse.

"Plus ou moins?"

Kharg fit la moue, et regarda ailleurs, et Stéphanie se dit qu'elle ne devrait pas pousser.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, et les portes s'ouvrirent. Puis elle se fit diriger le long d'un couloir sombre, mais à l'allure beaucoup moins délabrée que les cellules en dessous.  _ Sûrement où les Skarths dormaient, ou travaillaient. _

Kharg s'arrêta devant une porte. Il sortit une carte de son armure, et la passa devant un panneau. Le panneau d'alluma, et la porte s'ouvrit.

_ Oh, il faisait chaud ici. _

C'était très agréable. Très confortable.

C'était une petite pièce, aussi grande que la cellule de Stéphanie, seulement, plus décorée et colorée. Le or et blanc qui était dans l'ascenseur se répandait sur les murs et le plancher. Il y avait un beau meuble en bois (peut être?) près de la table. Un cadre au dessus, et une fausse fenêtre sur le mur en diagonale. 

Et le lit était très beau, et un peu plus gros que le sien. Il avait aussi l'air  _ beaucoup _ plus confortable.

Kharg grogna, et se dirigea vers le meuble, plaçant le plateau sur la table à côté, avant de commencer à enlever son armure.

"Tu peux t'asseoir. J'vais juste me changer avant." Il dit.

Stéphanie regarda autour de la pièce, et décida de s'asseoir sur le bout du lit. 

Dans sa vision périphérique, elle vit Kharg détacher sa plaque de poitrine et son armure dorsale, et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil.

Pas d'ailes. _ Dommage. Ça aurait ajouté à l'apparence de dragon.  _ Mais tout de même, visibles sous ses sortes de cheveux tentacules étaient des piques ronds jaunes, qui descendaient dans son dos le long de sa colonne, et disparaissaient sous le reste de l'armure.

Dès qu'il commença à enlever celle du bas, Stéphanie détourna le regard.

_ Oké, non, elle n'était pas  _ **_si_ ** _ curieuse. _

…

_ Ou peut-être bien que oui… _

Elle lui jeta un autre regard furtif, et soupira.

_ Ah, bon, on voyait rien de trop embarrassant, au moins. _

Comme elle l'avait deviné, les épines descendaient complètement tout le long de son dos, et rapetissaient après avoir franchis son coccyx, avant de longer le long de sa longue queue, qui battait lentement derrière lui, frottant contre le sol.

Il se retourna, et Stéphanie raidit.

_ Oh, est-ce qu'il avait vu? _

Mais il redirigea son attention vers le meuble, et continua à se changer, enfilant des pantalons et une camisole simple.

_ Peut être pas, en fin de compte… _

Il se dirigea vers la table, et l'approcha du lit, s'asseyant près de Stéphanie. Puis il la baissa un peu, voyant qu'elle était plus haute que le lit, et poussa le plateau vers la jeune femme.

"Mange." Il grogna.

Stéphanie obéit. 

_ Il était… gentil. _

_ Ou, du moins, il s'occupait bien d'elle. _

Ce qu'il faisait était beaucoup plus attentionné, comparé aux autres humains et ce qu'ils racontaient de leurs gardiens.  _ Surtout cette Silia, qui torturait le pauvre François dès qu'elle pouvait. _

Mais Kharg?

Il lui avait laissé son sac. Il s'assurait de lui poser des questions pour voir si elle allait bien. Il l'aidait à garder la forme, à manger et prendre des forces. Il lui avait donné une couverture. Il avait essayé de la guérir de ses problèmes de santé,  _ même s'il n'a pas réussi, s'étant fait empêcher, il y avait pensé quand même _ . Et maintenant, il l'avait emmené dans sa propre cabine chauffée, parce qu'elle avait froid.  _ Il avait littéralement brisé des règles pour elle. _

"Merci." Elle murmura, souriant un peu.

_ Un autre sorte de chaleur commençait à se propager dans sa poitrine. C'était agréable. _

_ Il était gentil. _

_ C'était bien. _

"Hm?" Kharg roucoula.

"D-de… t'occuper de moi. Et tout…"

Elle prit une bouchée dans sa nourriture.

"Pas pour dire que j'ai plus peur du tout, mais… j'avoue, ça me rassure un peu, quand t'es là. Que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe et tout…" elle soupira. "Si seulement les autres avaient le même privilège."

Kharg grogna.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se fit interrompre par un frappement à la porte.

En panique, il regarda autour de lui. Il fit signe à Stéphanie de se cacher sous le lit, et cacha son sac et le plateau ailleurs, puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans la section du début, Kharg et Silia parlent Skarth. Cela a été traduit en québécois, mais canoniquement, Stéphanie ne peut pas comprendre.

Kargh alla ouvrir la porte, quelque peu grognon de s'être fait interrompre en plein milieu d'une conversation.

En ouvrant, il vit devant lui Silia.

_ Oh, pitié. _

Il ne put s'empêcher de gronder et rouler les yeux, et fut sur le point de lui claquer la porte au nez quand elle se glissa à l'intérieur.

"J'peux tu savoir c'était quoi l'idée, hier, de soigner l'humaine avec  _ une seringue de réanimation??" _

"Oh, bonsoir à toi aussi, Silia." Kharg grogna, fermant la porte en la fusillant du regard. La Skarth indigo cracha, et poussa son poing contre son torse.

"Mon estie d'attardé. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait que'que chose de pas correct dans ton cerveau. C'est quoi le but? Tu veux pas la gagner, la fucking guerre??"

"Du calme, j-"

"T'a gueule, 'du calme'!! Tu sais pas c'que t'aurais pu faire, si t'avais réussi?? Maudite- écoute, je sais bien que t'aime ça lui lécher les fesses, à la fille, mais là va falloir te calmer les hormones, c'est une humaine stupide et toi tu va tout foutre en l'air, tabarnack!!"

Kharg resta silencieux.  _ Il n'avait rien à lui dire. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas d'argument en tête, oh non, il pensait bien à plusieurs choses qu'il pouvait dire en réponse.  _

_ Il ne voulait juste pas s'attarder sur un sujet aussi stupide. _

"J'ai fait la bonne chose d'un point de vue moral. La vie est sacrée, même si c'est une vie humaine."

"Oh, vraiment??" Elle siffla, ses cheveux-tentacules dressants derrière elle.

Kharg la poussa vers la porte, et gronda. "Si ton cœur pensait à autre chose que la guerre, tu comprendrais."

Et il lui ferma la porte au nez, et se retourna, fumant de colère.

"Ça va, elle est partie." Il grogna.

Immédiatement, Stéphanie se traîna hors du lit. Elle toussa et haleta.  _ Un peu trop. _

_ Oh, il y avait de la poussière sous le lit. _

_ Oh non…  _

Sentant que c'était de plus en plus dur de respirer, elle se hissa sur le lit et s'assit droit, puis, soufflant et hoquetant, pointa vers son sac.

Kharg la fixa, confus, puis prit le sac et le lui donna. 

Rapidement, les mains tremblante, elle fouilla dedans, et en sortit sa pompe, inhalant rapidement, et puis toussa, et se calma.

"M-merci…" elle murmura, s'appuyant sur les oreillers, respirant le plus lentement possible.

Kharg s'assit près d'elle, et fronça des sourcils.

"Ç-ça va?" Il murmura, dans un ton plus doux que d'habitude, un peu paniqué.

"Ouais… laisse moi me calmer…" Stéphanie souffla.

Kharg eut un petit grognement inquiet, et lui tapota le pied, ce qui fit sourire Stéphanie. 

Puis elle fut enfin calmée, et soupira. "Mon dieu, y'a de la poussière sous ton lit. Ça m'a… ouais, disons que mes poumons ont pas aimé ça."

"Oh. Désolé." Marmonna Kharg, qui s'était levé pour aller chercher son plateau de nourriture.

"Nah, nah… ça va…" 

_ Il s'excusait? Vraiment? _

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé..?" Stéphanie demanda par la suite. Kharg soupira. "C'est rien. Silia était juste fâchée à cause de l'incident d'hier."

Stéphanie acquiesça, et finit son assiette. Puis, elle se tourna vers le Skarth, et ricana. "Donc… j'ai pas le droit d'être ici, hein?"

Kharg grogna, et regarda ailleurs. "Meh. J'suis caporal. J'ai le droit de briser quelques règles, non?"

Stéphanie souffla. Et puis, ses yeux tombèrent sur son plateau vide.

"Quand est-ce que… je retourne dans ma cellule? J'ai fini de manger, ça devrait pas prendre long, non?"

Kharg resta silencieux un instant.

"Euh… demain matin?"

"Huh?" Stéphanie fronça des sourcils, et se retourna vers lui, confuse. "Q-quoi?"

Kargh laissa échapper un grognement plaintif, et sa queue bougea derrière lui, frottant contre les couvertures.

_ Pas qu'elle était contre rester ici, c'était très agréable, bien plus que sa cellule, mais… est-ce que c'était permis?? _

"J-je… j'me suis dit… qu'il faudrait que tu dormes dans les meilleures conditions possibles. C'est le moins que je puisse faire, non? P-pour ta santé." Le Skarth marmonna, l'air un peu embarrassé.

"Oh."

Elle regarda le lit.  _ C'est vrai qu'il était très confortable. _

Et la pièce était chaude, l'air ni trop sec ou trop humide. 

_ La sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine grandit un peu _ , et elle sourit faiblement.

"M-merci…" puis elle leva les yeux vers lui, et pencha la tête.

"E-et toi? Tu vas dormir où..?"

Kharg haussa les épaules. "J'ai… pas vraiment pensé à ça, en fait." Il baissa la tête. "J'me disais que mon bain pourrait faire l'affaire."

Stéphanie ricana.

_ Le lit était assez grand… ils pourraient très facilement… _

"T-tu peux toujours… prendre l'autre côté du lit?" Elle demanda d'un ton incertain.

Kharg se tourna. "Oh. Ça te dérange pas?"

_ C'est pas comme s'il allait lui faire du mal. À voir comment il s'occupait d'elle depuis le début, il était très inoffensif. _

"N-non. Ça va."

La première chose que Stéphanie pensa en se couchant fut  _ que ce lit était très confortable, et elle ne voulait plus retourner dans sa cellule. _

Et quand Kharg se coucha près d'elle, elle commença à stresser.  _ Pourquoi? Oh, parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle partageait un lit avec quelqu'un depuis des années.  _

_ Et un extraterrestre, aussi.  _

_ Est-ce qu'il ronflait? Est-ce qu'il bougeait dans son sommeil? Parlait? Est-ce qu'il était somnambule? _

_ C'était un soldat venant d'une galaxie en guerre, aussi, non… est-ce qu'il faisait des cauchemars? _

Elle lui jeta un regard.

_ C'était… un soldat venant d'une galaxie en guerre…  _

"Ça va? Je sens presque ton battement de coeur dans le matelas." Il grogna, puis se releva, faisant mine de partir. "Tu sais, si ça te stresse tant que ça, partager un lit, je peux toujours-"

"N-NON!!"

Les deux figèrent quand Stéphanie se leva et lui agrippa la main.

_ Oh, elle n'avait pas voulu le dire si fort…  _

"Oh. Oké." Kharg souffla après quelques moments de silence. Puis, lentement, il revint se coucher, et se tourna sur le dos.

Stéphanie tripota le couvre-lit d'une main tremblante.

Pourquoi donc est-ce que sa galaxie était en guerre? Pourquoi participait-il? _ Par choix? Ou forcé? _

S'il était ici à fabriquer des bombes dans un laboratoire… est-ce qu'il était un scientifique, peut être..?  _ Mais tous les Skarths à bord, lui y compris, avaient l'air musclés.  _

Un froissement sur le matelas se fit entendre, et Stéphanie sentit quelque chose de chaud effleurer son auriculaire. Elle bougea le doigt, surprise, l'enroulant autour, et, soudainement, sentit son stress baisser.

Le truc était plus gros que son doigt. D'une étrange texture écaillée, mais aussi molle et chaude.

_ Oh, c'était sûrement le doigt de Kharg… _

_ Cette sensation était similaire à celle qu'elle avait ressentie plusieurs jours plus tôt, quand elle s'était faite capturer et que le Skarth l'avait prise dans ses bras. Sauf… moins forte. _

_ C'était lui, qui faisait ça..? _

Elle inspira, et soupira.

_ Faudrait lui demander si tous les Skarths pouvaient faire ça. _

_ Lui demander ça, et… plein d'autres choses… _


	4. Chapter 4

Stéphanie ne savait pas trop quand est-ce qu'elle s'était endormie. Seulement, deux choses étaient certaines; 

\- Elle se sentait très relaxée.

\- Elle était de nouveau dans sa cellule.

Sa couverture était très délicatement posée sur elle, et, en levant la tête, elle vit que son sac était bien accoté contre le mur, fermé et propre. 

_ Il l'avait sûrement ramené après s'être réveillé. _

On cogna à la porte, et Stéphanie releva la tête. Kharg entra avec le plateau de nourriture, qu'il plaça sur la table, et puis prit le sac, et le plaça sur le lit.

"J'ai des choses à faire ce matin. J'vais pas pouvoir rester, désolé."

_ Pourquoi s'excuser? Ce qu'il faisait n'était déjà pas nécessaire, voir, interdit. Il n'avait pas à s'excuser. _

_... même si Stéphanie aimait bien l'entendre _

Il pointa le sac. "Tu peux regarder à l'intérieur. Il y a quelque chose dedans."

Et d'un coup, il partit, la laissant seule.

Curieuse, elle se tourna vers le sac, et fouilla à l'intérieur.

Elle y trouva une autre couverture, une peluche d'un animal qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et…  _ une sorte de… téléphone? _

D'une main, elle commença à manger, et essaya d'allumer la machine de l'autre.

Elle trouva que les boutons et l'interface étaient similaires aux téléphones terriens.  _ Coïncidence? Ou peut-être une sorte de règle invisible de la vie. _

Oh. L'interface était en français, aussi.

_ Il y avait pensé, pour elle? _

Elle trouva que les applications, par contre, n'étaient pas autant similaires. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, non plus.

Mais, tout ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment, c'était d'un genre d'outil de recherche.  _ Un équivalent extraterrestre à Google, si on pouvait dire. _

Et, après un peu de temps, elle le trouva.

_ Incapable de lire le logo, par contre. _

Il fallait bien qu'elle cherche quelque chose… 

_ Alors bien sûr, la première chose qu'elle chercha fut de la pornographie. _

Hé, pourquoi pas. Fallait bien tester les limites de cet engin, non?  _ Et de toute façon… elle était curieuse…  _

Elle finit de manger son déjeuner, puis se mit au travail, et  _ prenant soin de baisser le son. _

_ Honnêtement… ce n'était pas si mal. À part les tentacules entre les jambes, il n'y avait pas grand chose de différent. _

Et à voir les hommes…

_ Les hommes Skarths… _

_ Oh. _

**_Oh…_ **

Immédiatement, elle arrêta de regarder, et effaça son historique.

_ Oh. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de penser…  _

_ Elle venait de penser à Kharg. _

_ Et… _

Ce qui la dérangeait le plus là dedans, c'était comment  _ cette pensée ne l'avait pas dérangée du tout. _

Stéphanie inspira profondément. 

_ Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait? _

Puis la session arriva, comme d'habitude.

Stéphanie commençait à s'y habituer.

_ Et elle réussit, miraculeusement, à pousser ses pensées impures loin loin dans son esprit. _

La douleur était tellement routinière, que Stéphanie pouvait presque l'ignorer. 

_ Pas complètement, bien sûr. _

Puis la pause vint, et là aussi, Kharg dû s'absenter pour travailler, lui laissant son plateau mais partant rapidement après en s'excusant.

Apprenant de ses erreurs, et voulant un peu de calme, Stéphanie décida de chercher de la musique sur le téléphone.

Il y en avait, à sa surprise. Et beaucoup.

Après avoir cherché longtemps, elle trouva une liste de lecture calme.

La musique, même si complètement extraterrestre, était quand même, d'une certaine façon… familière.

_ Prouvant bien que, peu importe l'espèce, les goûts se rejoindraient un jour ou l'autre. _

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, et fixa le toutou.

Il était mignon. Même si elle ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Elle devait demander à Kharg, ce soir.

_ Ce soir… _

_ Est-ce qu'elle pourrait encore aller dans sa cabine? _

_ Il lui avait donné des couvertures de plus, après tout… peut être qu'il le regrettait..? _

Cette pensée…  _ cette pensée faisait mal. _

Elle avait bien aimé être dans sa cabine. C'était, d'un certaine façon, calme. Plus privé.  _ Elle avait moins peur quand elle était là. _

  
  
  


Et quand le soir arriva, cette fois Kharg resta avec elle. Il s'excusa encore d'être parti pour la plupart du temps, lui expliquant qu'il avait des tâches au travers du vaisseau à faire, comme punition pour avoir brisé une règle.

"Vraiment, désolé."

"Non, ça va, Kharg. Ça va."

Il soupira, et se gratta la tête. "Ça c'est bien passé, sans moi? Et…" il jeta un regard vers le sac. "Les…  _ cadeaux..?" _

Il dit ce mot comme s'il ne croyait pas que c'était le bon.  _ Honnêtement, c'était bizarre, d'y penser.  _

_ Des cadeaux. _

"Oh. Je les aime! Le toutou est mignon, même si je sais pas c'est quoi. Et…" elle pensa au téléphone, puis décida de ne pas le mentionner. 

_ Plus tard, peut être. _

"J'ai quelques… questions…" elle marmonna.

"Hm?"

"L-la plus importante est, bien sûr… pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes en guerre, exactement?"

Kharg soupira, et se frotta le visage.

"Oh. Une guerre de territoires. La lune Plata a été convoitée pendant des décennies par Sathi - nous - et Ayma - une autre planète dans notre système solaire." Il prit une pause, puis fronça les sourculs. "La séparer en deux a déjà été essayé." Il dit, d'un ton qui était très évidemment celui appartenant à quelqu'un qui était fatigué d'expliquer. "C'est en fait ça qui a déclenché la guerre. La façon dont Plata était séparée, Ayma avait accès à des ressources que nous n'avions pas, et vice-versa."

"Oh."

"Ouais…" 

_ Il n'avait pas l'air très jovial. Peut être trouver une meilleure question..? _

"Je me demandais… c'est quoi, ton travail, exactement? Tu fabriques des bombes, alors, est-ce que t'es un scientifique? Mais… t'as l'air… m-musclé, et t'as mentionné être caporal, alors…"

"Oh. Ouais." Kharg hoqueta.

"Scientifique d'abord. Mais pour entrer dans l'armée, il faut un entraînement de soldat. C'est obligatoire, peu importe ton boulot." Puis il ricana. "Et aussi, les Skarths en général sont gros." Puis il se tourna vers elle, et pencha la tête.

"En vous regardant, toi et les autres humains… je me dis que c'est pas comme ça pour vous."

Stéphanie rit doucement. "Ah, moi, je compte pas vraiment, j'suis plus un extrême. Mes problèmes de santé m'ont fait perdre du poids. Mais… oui. On utilise plutôt notre tête." Puis elle soupira. "Même si elle n'aide pas si souvent que ça."

Kharg souffla, puis regarda sa montre, et il se leva.

"Bon. Temps de monter."

_ Oh. Il allait partir sans- _

Mais il s'arrêta d'un coup sec, et se retourna vers Stéphanie. "Tu viens?"

Stéphanie écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

"O-oh…" elle souffla. Kharg eut l'air un peu confus, mais aussi déçu.

"Oh, désolé, je demandais parce que, je pensais que-"

_ Oh, mon dieu, il faisait pitié comme ça. _

Stéphanie se leva d'un bond. "N-non! C'est juste…" elle rougit un peu et se gratta la tête. "Je… je pensais pas que t'allais me demander… j'étais surprise…"

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, mais resta silencieux, et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Comme la nuit précédente, lorsqu'ils furent rendus dans la cabine, elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit, et il se changea, avant d'aller se placer près d'elle. Elle commença à manger en silence, et, après quelques minutes, Kharg s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Pourquoi tu pensais que j'allais pas t'inviter?" Il demanda.

Stéphanie figea, et baissa sa fourchette.

_ Pourquoi donc..? Elle pensait qu'il avait regretté l'avoir fait? _

_ Elle pensait que ce n'était qu'une chose ponctuelle? Et qu'il n'avait pas pensé le faire à nouveau? _

_ Ou... _

_ Elle avait… peur de ce qu'elle penserait si elle restait près de lui, à cause des pensées qui avaient envahies son esprit précédemment? _

Un mélange de ces trois choses était sûrement la réponse.

"J-je- je sais pas…" elle murmura, avant de continuer à manger.

Kharg leva un sourcil.  _ Pas trop convaincu. _

Puis il soupira, et s'approcha un peu d'elle.

"Je me suis toujours demandé…" il leva une main et pointa ses cheveux. "Est-ce que la couleur de vos cheveux est reliée à votre sexe? T'as les cheveux oranges, mais… les autres femmes du groupe ont des cheveux noirs, bruns ou blonds. Et il n'y aucun homme dans le groupe non plus avec des cheveux oranges. Eux aussi ont ces trois couleurs."

Elle le sentit approcher sa main un peu plus, et enfoncer ses doigts dans sa tignasse.

"C'est… soyeux…" il murmura, surpris. 

Stéphanie ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, et se tourna vers lui, s'approchant un peu plus, devinant qu'il aimait bien jouer après ses cheveux.

_ Il demandait sûrement parce que les couleurs des écailles des Skarths, elles, étaient influencées par leur genre. Elle avait remarqué que les hommes avaient des couleurs chaudes, et les femmes des couleurs froides. _

"Oh, non, la couleur des cheveux est pas influencée par notre genre. Par contre, les cheveux roux, c'est la couleur naturelle la plus rare chez les humains. C'est donc normal que je sois la seule à en avoir dans le groupe." Elle sourit, penchant la tête.  _ C'était relaxant, sentir ses mains sur son cuir chevelu. _

Il faisait attention, c'était évident. Il était très doux, ses doigts pinçant et palpant la masse frisée le plus délicatement possible.

"Comment est-ce que la couleur fonctionne, alors?" Il marmonna.

"Génétiques, et aussi la géographie. Par exemple, il y a plus de gens aux cheveux roux vers l'ouest de la planète, et des gens aux cheveux noirs vers l'est. Aussi, un enfant va prendre les caractéristiques secondaires d'un ou des deux parents, comme la couleur des yeux, de la peau et des cheveux. Mes parents avaient tous les deux la peau blanche, mais seulement mon père avait les cheveux roux. Ma mère avait les cheveux bruns… et…" elle s'arrêta un moment.

_ Ses parents…  _

"Hm?" Kharg grogna.

_ Ils devaient s'inquiéter… même si elle ne vivait plus avec eux depuis longtemps, tout de même, ne pas avoir des ses nouvelles depuis deux semaines devait être inquiétant…  _

"Ça va..?"

Stéphanie sursauta, et tourna la tête. "O-oh. Oui. Ouais."

"Tu t'ennuies de tes parents..?" Il demanda. Stéphanie acquiesça, et soupira. 

Kharg grogna, et lui flatta la tête.

"Ça va aller. Il reste seulement quatre jours. Et après ça, tu partiras chez toi, et tu oubliera tout de nous. Tu pourras avoir une vie normale à nouveau."

Il pencha la tête vers elle, et força un sourire. "Hm?"

Stéphanie resta silencieuse. Puis elle fit la moue.

"A-attends… j'vais plus jamais vous revoir?"

"Mhm. Si jamais on revient ici, on prendra d'autres humains. Mais ça serait sûrement dans plusieurs décennies."

_ Oh…  _

Stéphanie sentit son cœur se serrer.  _ Pourquoi? Enfin, elle ne se ferait plus torturer! C'était une bonne chose, non? _

Mais… __

_ Elle aimait bien Kharg. _

Que le reste de ces extraterrestres aille au diable, elle s'en foutait. _ Mais Kharg? Non… il était gentil. Ils étaient… amis, non? _

"Mais…" elle baissa les yeux, jouant avec le pan de son chandail. "On va plus jamais se revoir..? Jamais..?"

Kharg resta silencieux. Puis il souffla, et baissa ses mains de sur ses cheveux. Puis il plaça l'une d'elles sur celle de Stéphanie.

"Peut-être… après la guerre… je pourrais revenir…" il marmonna.

Le coeur de Stéphanie sauta, et elle hoqueta. "Vraiment..?"

"O-ouais."

Elle leva les yeux, et puis sourit. "Oh. Oh, oui, j'aimerais vraiment ça!" Elle fit, son sourire s'élargissant.

_ Ces paroles l'avait vraiment soulagée. Elle n'arrivait pas trop à contenir sa joie. _

Et ce sourire ne fit que grandir, lorsqu'il sourit lui aussi, un peu plus timidement.

_ Oh, seigneur, c'était trop mignon. _

Elle pencha la tête, et rit doucement, et il fit de même. Son rire sonnait très différent du sien, mais  _ oh, l'entendre la rendait heureuse. _

C'était la première fois qu'il paraissait si honnêtement heureux.  _ C'était la première fois qu'il souriait. Et riait. _

Puis elle se calma, et, après quelques minutes, baissa les yeux vers sa main, toujours collée sur la sienne.

Il jouait après ses doigts à présent. Les bougeants un après l'autre, plus ou moins distraitement. 

_ C'est sûr, il devait être curieux, tout de même. Sûrement autant qu'elle l'était. _

Stéphanie leva l'autre main, et caressa le dos de la sienne. Kharg fit un bruit…  _ étrange _ , et puis la laissa contempler sa propre main.

_ Même s'il avait des écailles, c'était étonnamment mou et chaud. Comme si elle touchait de la peau humain, seulement, un peu plus lisse et rugueuse. Pas du tout comme de la peau de serpent ou de lézard. _

Sa paume était jaune, alors que le reste était rouge. Et il avait des griffes. 

Stéphanie passa un doigt sur l'un d'eux, et la griffe se rétracta.

"Oooh!" Stéphanie murmura, souriant avec surprise, et puis releva les yeux. 

Kharg regardait encore sa main. Il était silencieux, l'admirant comme s'il venait de découvrir un trésor précieux.

En le regardant de plus près, elle vit que ses cheveux-tentacules bougeaient un peu dans son dos.

_ Huh. Étrange. _

Elle leva sa main libre vers lui, lentement, pour essayer de les toucher.

Mais, tout d'un coup, il sursauta, et recula.

_ Oh. _

Rapidement, il s'empara du plateau de nourriture, et le donna à Stéphanie. "O-oh! T-t'as pas fini de manger!" Il balbutia.

_ Est-ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal..? _

Stéphanie décida d'ignorer pour l'instant, et continua à manger.

Puis quand elle eut fini, elle plaça son plateau sur la table.

Elle était sur le point de se rasseoir, lorsque Kharg leva une main.

"T'étais supposé te laver, aujourd'hui, non?"

"Mhm?"

Il pointa une porte sur le côté gauche de la pièce.

"Salle de bain. Tu peux y aller là."

Elle fixa la porte un instant. Puis retourna son regard vers lui.

"V-vraiment??"

Elle sentait son cœur faire des folies, et la chaleur monter à ses joues.  _ Oh, seigneur, il était trop gentil! _

"Ouais. J'en ai pas besoin. Prends tout le temps qu'il faut."

Stéphanie sourit, et puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière elle.

_ Oh.  _ C'était presque identique aux salles de bains humaines. La seule différence était que le bain était plus grand. 

_ Évidemment, puisque les Skarths étaient grands. _

Elle se déshabilla, plaçant ses vêtements par terre dans un coin, et entra dans le bain.

_ Oh. C'était chaud. _

Elle expira, et relaxa.

_ Mon dieu…  _

_ Elle avait vraiment besoin de ça. _

_ Du repos. Et du calme. _


	5. Chapter 5

Ce qu'elle avait vu avant sur le téléphone était tout de même resté dans son esprit.

Elle avait réussi à l'ignorer pendant quelques heures, mais à mesure que la journée avançait, les souvenirs resurfaçaient.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas horrible ou traumatisant. C'était même plutôt plaisant.

_ Son problème était tout le reste. _

Kharg était son ami.  _ Rien de plus. _

Il n'avait sûrement aucune envie de quoi que ce soit avec une fille d'une autre espèce. 

_ Comparée aux femmes Skarths, Stéphanie était vraiment hors de sa ligue.  _

Elles étaient grandes, musclées, fortes et confiantes. Et surtout, sans aucuns problèmes de santé.

_ L'opposé complet d'elle même. _

Stéphanie se sentait mal, à l'idée de penser de telles choses à propos de son gardien.  _ Pourquoi donc est-ce qu'elle s'était tant attachée à lui?? _

_ Qu'est-ce qui prouvait qu'il ressentait même juste un tiers de ce qu'elle ressentait? _

Bien sûr, elle y avait pensé. Kargh était gentil avec elle, attentionné et doux. 

_ Mais elle avait peur que tout ça ne soient que de faux espoirs…  _

Un frappement à la porte la fit sursauter, et elle tira sur le rideau de douche.

"H-hein?"

"J'vais juste entrer pour prendre tes vêtements et les laver. Ça va?"

_ Oh. Laver ses vêtements… _

_ Ça faisait un bout qu'elle les portait, c'est vrai… _

"O-ouais. Merci…"

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et, de derrière les rideaux, vit la silhouette de Kharg qui s'approcha.

_ Oohhh, pourquoi donc son cœur battait si vite?? _

Il se pencha, prit ses vêtements, et puis partit sans rien ajouter.

Dès que la porte se ferma, Stéphanie soupira, et s'enfonça dans le bain, essayant de respirer normalement à nouveau, et de se calmer.

_ Oh, seigneur… _

_ Si elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de fermer les rideaux… _

_ Oh. Oh seigneur… _

Stéphanie sentit son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine.

_ Il aurait- il l'aurait vue- _

"Stéphanie?"

Stéphanie sursauta.

"H-huh?"

"J'vais placer tes vêtements sur le lavabo. Ça va?"

"Ouais. M-merci, encore."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi."

Stéphanie rougit, frottant sa main contre son visage, alors qu'il entra à nouveau.

_ Est-ce qu'il pouvait sentir ses émotions? Il existait des animaux qui peuvent faire ça, non? _

_ Oh, il était près.  _

Stéphanie releva les jambes près de son torse, inspirant profondément.

_ Si seulement il pouvait bouger plus près. _

_ Si seulement il pouvait s'accroupir, tirer sur les rideaux, et la- _

La porte fermant derrière lui fut comme un rappel à la réalité, et Stéphanie couina. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de penser?? _

Elle se frotta le front, et soupira.

_ Faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose avec ces pensées indignes. _

  
  


Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Kharg était en train de fouiller dans son sac. Stéphanie poussa un petit couinement surpris, et s'approcha.

"H-hé!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais??" Elle s'exclama.

Kharg lâcha le sac, et recula.

"Oh! Euh… j-je voulais juste regarder si mes cadeaux étaient en bon état…" il rougit un peu. "E-et… j'étais un peu curieux…"

Stéphanie s'arrêta, puis sourit tendrement, et alla s'asseoir près de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir?" Elle demanda.

Kharg sortit le sac de jujubes du sac, et le tendit à Stéphanie. Stéphanie sourit, et l'ouvrit. "T'en veux?" Elle demanda.

Kharg acquiesça, et ouvrit la paume. Elle en plaça quelques uns dedans, et puis leva le doigt. "Oh, euh. Chaque jujube a un goût différent, dépendant de la couleur."

Kharg souffla, et puis prit un jujube rouge. Il le mâcha un instant, puis avala, et sourit. 

"Oh. C'est bon!" Puis il en goûta un autre, et encore un autre.

_ Il avait l'air d'aimer ça. _

Stéphanie sourit. "C'est une version plus sucrée des saveurs de quelques fruits terriens, mais bon, c'est pas comme si tu vas savoir ce que ça goûte pour vrai, alors, c'est bon, ça."

Elle lui en donna un peu plus, faisant attention à lui donner des saveurs qu'il n'avait pas encore goûté. Elle en prit quelques uns elle aussi, ravalant des larmes nostalgiques en se rappelant qu'elle s'ennuyait bien de sa maison, puis elle s'empara du sac et sortit les autres objets.

"Tiens. J'ai aussi du pain, si t'en veux. C'est fait avec une plante terrienne moulue."

Kharg en prit un bout, le mangea, et sourit. "Oh. C'est pas sucré, ça." Il murmura. Stéphanie rit doucement. "Nan. D'habitude, on peut mettre quelque chose dessus, ou entre deux tranches. De la viande, souvent."

Kharg sourit, et hocha la tête. "On a quelque chose de similaire chez nous. Mais le goût est complètement différent. Et… on n'appelle pas ça du 'pain'."

"Oh! Comment ça s'appelle?"

Kharg hésita, puis éteint son traducteur, et grogna quelque chose. Stéphanie fronça des sourcils, puis sourit.

"Ohhh! Ça sonne… cool."

Kharg sourit tendrement.

_ Mon dieu, il allait la tuer, avec son expression adorable comme ça. _

"Merci." Il murmura. Puis, il prit la peluche, et la montra.

"J'me disais que tu sais sûrement pas c'est quoi, ça?"

Stéphanie secoua la tête, la prenant dans ses mains pour l'examiner. "C'est mignon, par contre. Et doux."  _ On aurait dit un croisement entre un mouton et un dragon de komodo. _

"C'est un-" il grogna quelque chose. "La plupart des gens en ont comme animal de compagnie. Mais, euh…" il souffla "Mes parents avaient pas assez d'argent pour en avoir un, quand j'étais plus jeune, alors ils m'ont acheté la peluche."

Stéphanie sourit. "Oh. C'est à toi?"

Kharg acquiesça. "Je l'ai amenée avec moi pour me sentir un peu moins seul." Stéphanie paniqua un peu, se sentant quelque peu coupable de lui avoir pris cela,  _ même si c'est lui qui lui avait donné. _ Elle le lui redonna, mais il secoua la tête, et repoussa la peluche vers elle.

"Mais…" il continua. "Je crois que t'en aura plus besoin que moi."

Stéphanie sentit son cœur sauter, et elle hoqueta. "H-huh? M-mais-" elle commença.  _ Ah non, elle ne pouvait pas juste accepter de le garder! C'était trop! _

Mais Kharg posa sa main sur son épaule, et pencha la tête. Stéphanie ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu.

"Ça va. Elle est à toi, maintenant. Je te la donne."

Stéphanie sourit, et hoqueta, reniflant un peu. "M-merci… c'est vraiment gentil, Kharg… merci…" elle murmura.

Elle sentit son pouce frotter contre son épaule, et soupira.  _ Oh, est-ce qu'il s'apercevait de ce qu'il était en train de lui faire..? _

"Bon. Il est tard. Faudrait dormir." Kharg grogna, se levant soudainement.

Stéphanie se redressa, et toussa. "O-oh, ouais!"

_ Elle avait presque oublié où elle était… _

Stéphanie se glissa sous les couvertures, et soupira.

Elle sentit la forme du matelas changer avec le poids de Kharg qui s'y ajouta, et elle l'entendit soupirer à son tour. 

Puis, silence.

_ À part le son du cœur de Stéphanie. _

_ Même si ce n'était que son auriculaire qu'elle avait touché, elle devait avouer, elle s'était sentit plutôt relaxée, la nuit dernière. _

_ Est-ce que… _

Stéphanie bougea la main sous les couvertures, rien qu'un peu.

Et, elle toucha quelque chose.

Elle entendit Kharg faire un petit bruit surpris, puis, la chose,  _ sa main _ , bougea.

_ Et il lui prit la main, doucement. _

Ses gros doigts se resserrèrent autour de la paume de Stéphanie, et il lui caressa le dos de la main avec son pouce.

Dans un temps normal, Stéphanie aurait paniqué, tellement la situation était embarrassante.

_ Mais, oh, elle sentit une vague de calme l'envahir dès qu'il la toucha. _

Stéphanie ferma les yeux, et sourit.

_ Il était… tellement gentil… _

  
  
  


Oh. 

_ Qu'est-ce que les parents de Stéphanie faisaient là. _

"Papa? Maman?"

Ses parents lui tournaient le dos.

Elle essaya de les toucher, mais, tout d'un coup, un Skarth arriva, et les frappa.

Les deux explosèrent, et Stéphanie cria, terrifiée.

_ Du moins, elle essaya de crier. _

Puis Kharg arriva, et se battu avec le Skarth. Une autre arriva, et il réussi à les repousser.

Puis il couru vers Stéphanie, et l'embrassa. Stéphanie couina, incapable de bouger mais appréciant tout de même ce geste.

_ Jusqu'à ce que- _

"Enfait, non." Kharg se releva, et la fixa d'un air dégouté. Stéphanie fronça des sourcils, confuse, et apeurée. 

_ Huh? _

Les deux Skarths se relevèrent, et Kharg se dirigea vers eux. Il leur sourit, puis s'en alla, les tirants plus près, Stéphanie criant et hurlant, en larmes.

_ Non. _

_ Non!! _

_ Reviens!! Regarde-moi! Non! Retourne-toi!!! J'en supplie! _

Et tout à coup, les corps de ses parents, en sangs, tombèrent sur elle, elle se retrouva face à face avec les yeux sans vie de son père, et d'un coup, elle se sentit tomber, la nausée, la terreur et la tristesse les seules émotions dans sa tête à présent.

  
  
  


Stéphanie se réveilla en sursaut, et toussa, cherchant sa pompe le plus vite possible et inhalant d'un coup. Elle frissonna, et hoqueta, et, d'un coup, commença à pleurer.

_ Là, c'était trop. Elle n'arrivait plus à se retenir. _

_ Ce cauchemar était terrifiant. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repasser les dernières images dans sa tête. _

_ Le visage de son père, yeux écarquillés et vitreux… _

Stéphanie entendit un grognement près d'elle, et une main qui se posa sur la sienne. Elle se retourna, reniflant.

_ Oh, c'est vrai. _

Kharg s'était assis, et la regardait d'un air peiné.

Il ne portait plus son traducteur, à voir, mais tout de même, c'était certain qu'il avait compris ce qui se passait.

_ Oh… et il voulait bien la réconforter? _

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher, puis, la tira vers lui, et lui fit un câlin. Stéphanie renifla, et continua à pleurer, enroulant ses bras autour de son dos, s'accrochant à sa camisole de ses mains tremblantes.

Les mains de Kharg, quant à elles, étaient sur son dos et sa tête, et il lui caressait les cheveux doucement, murmurant quelque chose que Stéphanie ne comprenait pas près de son oreille.  _ Mais tout de même. C'était bien à écouter. _

Elle le serra plus fort, et enfonça son visage contre son torse.

Une vague de calme passa soudainement dans son corps, et Stéphanie se remit à respirer normalement. 

_ C'était chaud. Réconfortant. _

_ Il était très confortable… _

Puis, lentement, Kharg se pencha, et se recoucha, Stéphanie encore près de lui. Il continua à lui caresser les cheveux, et Stéphanie renifla.

"M-merci…" elle murmura.

_ Pas sûr s'il pouvait comprendre, mais tout de même, vaudrait mieux essayer. _

Il roucoula, et frotta son nez contre le front de Stéphanie.

Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son front pendant une fraction de secondes, et frissonna.  _ Oh, seigneur. _

Le calme était complet, à présent.

Et maintenant, Stéphanie recommençait à fatiguer.

Elle bâilla, et ferma les yeux, et s'endormit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient du contenu adulte! Si vous n'avez pas plus que 18 ans, retournez immédiatement! (et non, faites-moi pas de "oh mais je suis mature pour mon âge", on sait tous que c'est faux, sinon vous seriez pas là)

Stéphanie était malade.

De toutes les choses qui auraient pu arriver pendant son séjour sur le vaisseau, bien entendu, il aurait fallu qu'elle tombe sur le pire.

Au début, bien sûr, elle pensait que c'était le stress, ou tout simplement ce qu'elle avait mangé.

Mais quand le mal de ventre persista pendant plus qu'un jour, Kharg commença à s'inquiéter. 

Il fit analyser son sang, et, comme le destin l'aurait voulu…  _ elle était malade. Une maladie extraterrestres, en plus. _

Heureusement, la maladie n'était pas mortelle.  _ Du moins, si traitée correctement. _

Kharg alla voir Saffis, pour exiger d'arrêter les sessions jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux. Mais Saffis le rassura, lui disant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un humain tombait malade à bord, et qu'elle allait bien aller.

Kharg aurait bien voulu en parler plus, essayer d'expliquer qu'avec les problèmes de santé déjà présents avec Stéphanie, sa rémission serait plus dure, mais Saffis était très occupée, et donc, ne l'écouta pas.

Et puis, comme si ce n'était pas assez de malheurs… 

Saffis apprit que Kharg avait brisé d'autres règles.

Elle fut clémente, et ne les compta que pour une seule infraction.

Mais tout de même, elle lui ordonna de ne plus aller voir Stéphanie entre les sessions. 

Quelqu'un d'autre irait lui donner sa nourriture, et elle sa cellule serait barrée entre chaque session et repas.

Et maintenant, au dernier jour des sessions, Stéphanie était seule dans sa cellule, à ne manger qu'un peu, le ventre douloureux et la tête qui tournait.

La porte s'ouvrit, et un Skarth apparu dans le cadre, lui faisant signe de venir. 

_ Elle n'avait même pas fini son assiette. _

Lentement, elle se leva. 

_ Plus les sessions avançaient, et plus elle se sentait malade. _

_ Elle anticipait le pire. _

Comme à l'habitude, elle enleva son chandail, et se coucha sur la table en métal.

Kgarg était là, près d'elle, mais il regardait ailleurs.

Et la session commença.

Les picotements.

Comme d'habitude.

Et puis, quelques minutes plus tard, la douleur.

Comme d'habitude

Elle se fit mettre à terre, et plaquer la machine sur le torse.

_ Mais… _

_ Rien. _

Il essaya encore.

Rien.

Et elle sentit une boule former dans sa gorge, avant qu'elle vomisse soudainement. 

_ Acide.  _

_ Dégoûtant. _

Elle toussa, la bile aigre remontant dans sa bouche et s'écrasant à terre.

_ Tout était flou et déroutant. Elle ne voyait à peu près rien. Elle avait mal au coeur. Sa tête tournait.  _

Elle était tellement perdue dans la douleur qu'elle n'entendit pas les cris et les feulements des Skarths au dessus d'elle.

Et elle sentit à peine, lorsqu'elle se fit soulever et enlever, et trimballer autour du vaisseau.

Elle n'entendit pas non plus les protestations indignées et choquées des autres Skarths, qui devinrent de moins en moins fortes, plus qu'elle s'éloignait du labo.

Puis…

_ Plus rien.  _

_ Noir complet. _

  
  


En toute honnêteté, Kharg n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait risqué son travail pour une humaine. Surtout pas une humaine aussi frêle et fragile. Depuis qu'il était entré dans sa faculté, il avait toujours pensé qu'il travaillerait normalement, se ferait un peu d'argent, et attendrait que la guerre soit finie sans trop s'en préoccuper.

Et maintenant, le voilà, qui se sauvait avec une humaine dans ses bras, l'emmenant dans un endroit le plus privé possible, en espérant qu'elle survive jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende à destination.

Il barra la porte derrière lui, et la posa sur le lit de sa cellule, avant de bloquer la porte avec sa table.

Puis il sortit la seringue de sa poche, et grogna.

_ Désolé… mais il n'y a pas d'autre choix. _

Puis il la planta sur sa poitrine, sur son cœur. Et poussa le liquide à l'intérieur.

Stéphanie convulsa et toussa, et puis raidit.

Et Kharg retint son souffle.

_ Allez, allez, allez… _

Et soudainement, Stéphanie gémit, et gigota. Ses cheveux se tortillèrent et raidirent, ses membres s'étirèrent, et des picots bleus apparurent sur son visage. Elle avait encore l'air sonnée, mais tout de même, il semble que la mutation fonctionnait.

_ Bien… Au moins, il y avait ça… _

  
  


Stéphanie ouvrit les yeux.  _ Elle n'était plus dans le labo.  _

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé?

_ Son corps au complet faisait mal. Comme si elle venait de faire un entraînement intensif pendant plusieurs heures.  _

Tout était calme. Et elle sentait quelque chose lui caresser la tête, doucement..

Lentement, elle leva les yeux, et vit Kharg. Dès qu'elle bougea, il baissa la tête, et puis ses yeux s'agrandir en la voyant. Rapidement, il se pencha, et tourna la tête. 

"Ça va..?"

Stéphanie hocha la tête lentement, et essaya de se relever.

_ Ouf, ça faisait mal. _

"Ton corps a subit quelques… changements majeurs. Ça va faire mal pour un bout." Il murmura, l'aidant à s'asseoir. Stéphanie inspira, et puis figea. "E-euhm… K-Kharg?" Elle murmura.

"Hm?"

"J-je sens quelque chose… dans mon dos…"

_ Juste au dessus de ses fesses, comme une extension de son coccyx. _

Kharg eut l'air surpris, et recula un peu, regardant derrière Stéphanie.

"Une queue."

Puis il chercha autour de la pièce, et prit le téléphone, qu'il ouvrit et pointa vers Stéphanie.

"Attends, regarde." 

Puis il lui montra la photo, et-

_ Oh. _

_ Si elle n'avait pas su que c'était elle, elle aurait eu de la misère à se reconnaître. _

_ On aurait dit qu'elle avait fusionné avec une Skarth, à voir le bleu et le mauve qui se mélangeaient à sa peau et ses cheveux. _

"Wh-whoa…"

Elle passa une main sur ses joues maintenant parsemées d'écailles bleues, et puis fronça des sourcils.  _ Un oeil au milieu?  _

Elle n'en avait pas six, comme les Skarths. Et elle n'était pas sûr s'il fonctionnait vraiment,  _ puisque sa vision n'avait pas changé. _

_ Est-ce qu'elle avait des piquants sur son dos? Et- _

Soudainement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et les deux se retournèrent. Un feulement enragé se fit entendre de l'autre côté, et Kharg souffla.

Il se tourna vers Stéphanie, l'air paniqué.

"Je t'ai injecté avec la seringue. C'est ma troisième infraction. Et…" Il s'approcha, et son expression se fit plus douloureuse. "Il veulent t'exécuter."

Il lui prit la main.  _ Il tremblait un peu. _

Stéphanie le fixa, nerveuse.

"J'ai dit, avant, que j'allais aller sur Terre quand la guerre va être finie…" il marmonna, puis il pencha la tête. "Ça dérange si je devance ça de quelques années?"

"H-huh?"

Kharg grogna. "Tout de suite. On s'enfuit, là, maintenant."

Et, sans même entendre sa réponse,  _ qui aurait été incompréhensible parce qu'elle était un peu perdue, encore,  _ il la souleva, et prit son sac, le mettant sur ses épaules, avant de sortir un fusil de son armure, et le chargeant.

_ Oh, seigneur, il avait ça depuis le début??? _

"Prend mon traducteur. Ça devrait se switcher automatiquement." Il marmonna. Rapidement, elle le prit, et le plaça sur son oreille.

"Tu comprends?" Kharg demanda.

Elle acquiesça.

Et d'un coup, il défonça la porte, et couru. Il couru dans le couloir, jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Puis arriva dans une salle que Stéphanie n'avait jamais vu avant.  _ Une sorte de hangar. _

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et Kharg se retourna, fusil pointé devant lui, vers son capitaine, et coéquipiers.

Saffis gronda, fusil en main, et recula avec les autres lorsqu'il brandit le sien.

"KHARG!? QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS??" Elle cria.

"J'm'en vais! J'en ai assez de vous, et votre maudite guerre! J'VOULAIS SAUVER DES VIES, MOI, PAS TUER DES GENS!!" Il hurla, reculant un peu à chaque mot.

Saffis resta silencieuse, et Silia fit un pas en avant. "Mon estie de  _ TRAÎTRE!!" _

Elle couru vers lui, et lui sauta dessus. Kharg échappa Stéphanie, et son fusil, les deux roulants à terre. 

Stéphanie toussa, et se releva.  _ Aïe, ça faisait mal en tabarouette, ça. _

Elle avait peur.  _ Le voilà qui se battait contre d'autres soldats. Ils allaient lui faire mal. Ils allaient la tuer! _

_ Pourquoi? _

**_Pourquoi??_ **

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

_ Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose! _

Et puis elle vit le fusil.

_ Oh. _

Elle s'en empara, et le chargea, avant de le pointer devant elle.

"HÉ HO!!" elle cria.

Les soldats s'arrêtèrent, et reculèrent.

"Laissez-le tranquille!!" Elle cria, au bord des larmes.

_ Ses mains tremblaient avec l'émotion. Elle ne savait même pas si elle aurait le courage de tirer pour vrai. _

Silia grogna et se tourna vers Stéphanie, lâchant le col de Kharg et le laissant tomber à terre.

"Oh, quoi, l'humaine prend de l'ADN et tout d'un coup elle se croit courageuse. Pathétique." Elle ricana.

"S-s'il vous plaît, laissez-le tranquille…" Stéphanie balbutia, en larmes.

Kharg se releva, mais d'autres soldats essayèrent de l'arrêter. Et puis Silia sauta sur Stéphanie. Et Stéphanie tira.

Le coup lui frappe à l'épaule, et Silia tomba, et releva la tête, enragée.

Elle était sur le point de foncer vers Stéphanie, lorsque Kharg, miraculeusement, réussi à s'extirper du tas, et couru vers Stéphanie. Il l'attrapa et continua à courir vers un petit vaisseau. Les soldats le suivirent, mais Saffis couru devant eux et les arrêta.

La porte du vaisseau se fermait, mais, juste avant, Stéphanie put l'entendre dire "Laissez-le donc!"

Puis le vaisseau se mit en marche, et ils se séparèrent du grand vaisseau, propulsés à toute allure dans l'espace.

_ Et… maintenant, tout était calme. _

Stéphanie renifla, et soupira.

_ Elle tremblait tellement qu'on aurait cru qu'elle allait mourir d'une engelure.  _

Kharg mit en marche l'autopilote, puis se tourna vers Stéphanie, et s'approcha.

"Hé…" il murmura.

Il leva la main sur le côté de sa tête, et enleva son traducteur doucement, avant de le remettre sur son propre crâne.

"Ça fait mal, un peu…" Stéphanie murmura. Kharg hoqueta, et lui caressa la tête. "Ouais. C'est pas fait pour des humains, faut dire." 

Puis il ouvrit les bras, et Stéphanie s'approcha, le serrant fort, et reniflant. Puis elle commença à pleurer, et Kharg soupira, et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

"Allez. Allez. Ça va. C'est fini maintenant. Shhh…" il murmura, la berçant doucement.

  
  


Le retour sur Terre fut, étonnamment, plutôt facile.

À voir tous les films que Stéphanie avait regardé, elle aurait cru que le gouvernement n'aurait pas aimé voir un extraterrestre. Qu'ils n'auraient pas posé de questions. Qu'ils les auraient kidnappés et auraient expérimentés sur eux. Les auraient tués, même.

Mais non, en fait. Quelques explications, des prises d'ADN pour confirmer l'identité de Stéphanie, et les voilà maintenant en paix. 

_ À vrai dire, le gouvernement n'avait pas vraiment le goût de se mêler à une guerre inter-planétaire. Alors, tant que tout allait bien… pas besoin de paniquer. Et pas besoin de faire trop de chichis. _

Bien sûr, Kharg allait maintenant rester chez Stéphanie, car il n'avait nulle part où aller.

Stéphanie, elle, était aux anges.  _ Mais aussi un peu nerveuse. _

Sa maison n'était sûrement pas à quoi il était habitué.

_ Espérons qu'il ne veuille pas partir. _

Il était autour de 21 heures quand le duo revint chez elle après un séjour chez le gouvernement. Tout le long, Kharg avait l'air très curieux, il regardait partout, examinait chaque recoin et place qu'il voyait.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent chez Stéphanie, il était assez époustouflé.

Au début, elle aurait cru que c'était parce que sa maison était très différente de la sienne, mais…

"J'arrive pas à croire comment ta maison est similaire aux nôtres sur Sathi. C'est… tellement bizarre. Mais… très chouette." Il fit.

Malheureusement, il était un peu trop tard pour cuisiner, alors Stéphanie commanda de la nourriture italienne.

Et là aussi, Kharg était émerveillé. Il répéta plusieurs fois qu'il n'avait jamais goûté quoique ce soit de ce genre, et qu'il adorait l'idée.

Et quand ils eurent fini de manger, c'était direction le lit. 

_ D'habitude, Stéphanie aurait prit une douche. Mais elle était tellement fatiguée. _

Elle venait tout juste d'ouvrir le porte de sa chambre lorsqu'une pensée germa dans son esprit.

_ Oh. Kharg ne voudrait peut-être pas partager un lit. Il l'avait seulement fait avant pour elle. _

_ Et… Stéphanie avait une chambre d'invité.  _

"Euhm… puisque j'ai deux chambres… tu peux prendre l'autre. Ça va?"

Kharg leva les sourcils, et tourna la tête vers la porte de l'autre chambre.

"T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas froid ici. C'est moi qui contrôle la température, après tout." Elle ajouta, riant nerveusement. Kharg souffla, et acquiesça. Puis il lui tapota la tête.

"Bon. Dans ce cas… bonne nuit?"

Stéphanie sourit, et lui tapota la main. "Bonne nuit."

Les deux se séparèrent, et Stéphanie, après s'être changé, sauta au lit.

_ C'était tellement étrange, de ne plus avoir besoin de ses médicaments. Elle ne sentait plus aucune pression ou tension en respirant. Son cœur battait normalement. Elle se sentait plus en forme que d'habitude. _

_ C'était… tellement étrange. _

Ce qui était étrange aussi, c'était ses cheveux. Ils étaient lisses et indigos, à part les pointes, encore aussi oranges et frisées.  _ Et les bouts indigos étaient étrangement sensibles, comme s'il y avait des nerfs là aussi. _

Elle pensa que c'était sûrement comme les cheveux-tentacules de Kharg et des autres Skarths.

_ Mais peut être un peu moins sensible et sous son contrôle. _

Elle caressa son cuir chevelu, et frotta ses mains contre deux petites cornes molles au dessus de sa tête.  _ Plus petites que celle des autres Skarths. _

Curieuse, elle passa sa main dans son dos.  _ Des tout petits pics. Si elle se concentrait assez, elle pouvait les faire bouger sur le côté. _

Puis, elle devint un peu plus curieuse. Elle leva son chandail, et baissa la tête.

_ Oh. Ses seins étaient plutôt normaux. De la même forme et taille. _

_ Mais, par contre, ses mamelons étaient d'une forme différente.  _

_ Et aussi, bleus. _

Il y avait des écailles qui longeaient son ventre et descendaient sous ses pantalons. Alors, bien sûr, elle les baissa, et examina.

_ Oh. Ça, par contre, ça avait changé. _

**_Beaucoup._ **

Oh là là…

Honnêtement, là, elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

_ C'était quoi ça? Et ça? Qu'est-ce que- _

Elle leva les yeux vers sa porte, et avala nerveusement.

_ Elle voulait bien demander, mais… non, non… ça serait trop embarrassant! _

_ Mais…  _

_ Est-ce qu'elle avait un autre choix? _

_ Elle n'allait quand même pas rester là à essayer de comprendre par elle-même, et peut-être même se faire mal? _

_ Et aussi… _

_ Elle se sentait un peu aventureuse, depuis les derniers évènements qui étaient arrivés…  _

Stéphanie se mordit la langue, et inspira.

_ Bon. _

_ Tant pis. _

_ Elle allait le faire! _

Lentement, elle se leva, et sortit de sa chambre. Elle marcha vers l'autre chambre, et leva le poing. Elle frappa une seule fois. Puis elle couina, et soupira, secouant la tête.

_ Non, non, mauvaise idée! _

Rapidement, elle se retourna, et se redirigea vers sa chambre.

Mais le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit la fit figer, et elle avala.

"Stéphanie?"

_ Oh, seigneur, il l'avait entendue. _

Lentement, elle tourna vers Kharg, et le regarda.

"Ça va..?" Il murmura.

Elle resta silencieuse, et il lui fit signe d'entrer. Stéphanie hésita un instant, puis entra. Elle s'assit sur le lit, et lui à côté.

"Hm?"

Stéphanie inspira.  _ Allez, du calme. Il va surement comprendre.  _

"E-euhm… j-je…"

Elle baissa la tête, et ferma les yeux.

"J'ai besoin d'aide…"

"Oh. Avec quoi?" 

_ Aahhh, va vraiment falloir qu'elle le dise! _

"Avec… m-mon…" elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, et gémit, queue battant nerveusement, visage en feu. "C-corps…"

Kharg figea. Elle entendit sa queue bouger derrière lui. Puis les deux queues se touchèrent, et Stéphanie se recroquevilla un peu avec le choc de son toucher.  _ Oh, seigneur, faudrait vraiment qu'elle se calme. _

"Oh. Euhm…" il se tourna un peu plus vers elle, et pencha la tête. "J-je peux expliquer, du mieux que je puisse. Si tu veux." Il plaça sa main sur son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, exactement?"

_ Stéphanie n'arrivait pas vraiment à le regarder. C'était… trop embarrassant. _

"E-euhm…"

_ Aaahhhh, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans une situation telle?? Si au moins elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, ça serait plus tolérable! _

Elle fourra son visage dans sa paume, et pointa son entre-jambes avec l'autre main.

"Oh. Tu… sais pas trop comment ça fonctionne, c'est ça?" Il demanda.

Elle acquiesça.

"J-je… peut voir?"

Stéphanie figea, et sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

_ Voir. _

**_Voir._ **

"S-si tu veux! Tu peux aussi expliquer, si c'est plus facile pour toi!" Kharg ajouta empressement.

Stéphanie couina. Et puis elle soupira.

"N-non, ça va." Elle murmura. Puis, elle se leva, et descendit ses pantalons, et revint s'asseoir, fixant le plafond.

"Oh." fit Kharg, tout simplement.

_ Aaahhh, dis pas juste ça!! C'est trop gênant!! _

"Étrange. C'est… j'ai jamais vu un… qui ressemble à ça…" il marmonna.

"O-oh…"

"M-mais, c'est sûrement parce que… t-ton, euhm…" il marmonna le mot "sexe", et se reprit "-a fusionné avec ce qui était déjà là." Il pointa ses cheveux, et Stéphanie releva la tête. "Comme tes cheveux."

Elle vit les cheveux-tentacules de Kharg bouger un peu lorsqu'il les mentionna, et Stéphanie rougit.

"E-est-ce que je…" elle commença. "Peut… v-voir…" elle couina. "Le tien?"

Kharg inspira d'un coup sec à cette demande, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. 

"Oh. Euh… o-ouais…" il murmura. Puis il descendit ses propres pantalons, et soupira, regardant ailleurs, sûrement aussi gêné que Stéphanie, sinon encore plus.

_ Ah. Comme elle l'avait vu sur le téléphone. Des tentacules. _

Comme une anémone, mais plus long.

Stéphanie se sentit faiblir un peu à cette vue, et son ventre chauffer.  _ Oh, seigneur, comment est-ce qu'ils étaient arrivés là?? _

"E-euhm, m-mais… c'est différent, les hommes et les femmes… alors…" il baissa la tête pour la regarder, et rougit.

"Est-ce que… tu veux… que je t'aide..?" Il murmura.

_ Qu'il l'aide… _

_ L'aide à… se…  _

_ Masturber?? _

Honnêtement, Stéphanie aurait cru que son visage allait fondre tellement elle rougissait.

"O-oh. Euhm… o-oui. S'te plaît…"

_ Elle venait juste de le supplier. Mon dieu, et elle qui pensait passer plus ou moins inaperçue. _

Kharg acquiesça, et les deux s'assirent le long du lit. Elle grimpa sur l'une de ses cuisses, et ouvrit les jambes,  _ complètement morte de honte. _

Kharg lui caressa la cuisse, et souffla.

"Si ça fait mal, ou tu veux arrêter… dis-le moi. Oké?"

"M-mhm…"

Puis ses doigts glissèrent entre ses jambes, et il frotta doucement. Stéphanie couina, et s'appuya contre lui instinctivement.

_ Oh. C'était bon, comme sensation. Différent de ce à quoi elle était habituée, mais… oh, seigneur, c'était bon. _

Elle roula des hanches quand il frotta un peu plus fort, et gémit.

"Ça va, comme ça?" Il marmonna.

Stéphanie acquiesça, poussant des hanches vers sa main.

En bougeant, elle l'entendit souffler, et sentit sa cuisse frotter contre ses tentacules.

_ Oh… il devait sûrement être excité, lui aussi…  _

Lentement, elle porta sa main vers les tentacules, et en toucha une. 

_ Et immédiatement, il gémit. _

S'apercevant de ce qu'il venait de faire, il figea, mais Stéphanie se colla contre lui encore plus, et enfonça sa main dans les tentacules. Kharg grogna, et continua à frotter son entre-jambes.

_ Oh, seigneur. Comment est-ce que c'était arrivé, ça?? Ils… se masturbaient mutuellement. _

_ Oh, merde, c'était étrange, mais elle ne voudrait pas changer ça pour rien au monde! _

Les tentacules s'enroulèrent autour de sa main, et frottèrent contre ses doigts. Kharg gémit, et poussa des hanches.

_ Il aimait ça. Il aimait ça quand elle le touchait! _

"Ç-ça va… t'a pas à… m-me-" il grogna, et gémit. "C'est toi qui en a b-besoin…"

"J'le fait parce que j'ai le goût…" Stéphanie murmura, et leva la tête. Il baissa la sienne, et pour une fraction de seconde, leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Puis Kharg baissa la tête un peu plus, et elle bougea, et les deux s'embrassèrent.

Stéphanie gémit, et roula des hanches alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche. _Oh, sa langue était longue…_

Elle sentit ses jambes s'enrouler autour de sa cuisse, alors qu'il continua à pousser des hanches, frottant contre sa main à présent. Et il glissa sa main libre sous son chandail, et lui pinça un mamelon.

_ C'était tellement plaisant, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle rêvait. _

Puis elle sentit une tension en elle, et couina, et recula la tête, un filet de bave reliant ses lèvres à sa langue.

_ Elle était proche. _

"K-Kharg-" elle commença, mais se fit couper par une sensation très agréable dans ses cheveux.  _ Oh, doux Jésus, qu'est-ce que- _

Il avait enroulé ses cheveux tentacules autour des siens. 

_ C'était tellement- oh, seigneur, elle n'arrivait pas à le décrire, tellement c'était bon, mais différent. _

"S-Steph…" il gémit, et sourit.

"J-je- j'vais-"

"Allez ma belle, c'est ça, jouit pour moi…" il siffla, frottant toujours contre sa cuisse.

_ Ma belle?! Oh, seigneur- _

Et puis Stéphanie gémit, et jouit, Kharg poussant sa main contre son entre-jambes et frottant alors que ses hanches levèrent avec le choc.

Elle se dit qu'il l'avait fait autour du même temps qu'elle, car elle sentit sa main se mouiller, et il gémit, pressant contre sa cuisse.

Les deux relaxèrent, haletants et têtes baissées. Stéphanie enleva la main de sa cuisse,  _ assez difficilement, car ses tentacules restèrent collés à sa main _ , et se lécha les doigts.

_ Un goût plutôt intéressant. _

Elle vit Kharg faire de même avec ses doigts, et il souffla, et sourit.

"Ça… ça va..?" Il murmura. Stéphanie acquiesça, et sourit à son tour.

"Merci…" elle souffla. 

Puis, elle leva la tête, et lui donna un bisou sur la joue. Il poussa un petit grognement, et frotta son nez contre sa joue. Stéphanie soupira.

_ Le lit était confortable…  _

_ Elle pourrait bien… rester ici un peu plus longtemps… _

"Tu veux… rester ici..?" Il murmura. 

Stéphanie acquiesça, et bâilla, se collant un peu plus près de Kharg, qui enleva son traducteur, le plaçant sur la table de chevet, avant de tirer les couvertures, et serrer Stéphanie près de lui. 

_ En espérant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne regrette ce qui s'était passé ce soir. _

  
  
  


_ "Ma belle." _

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dit ça?? _

Kharg se frotta le front et grogna, fixant le mur.  _ Quel idiot. Il avait pris plaisir à l'aider, alors qu'elle n'avait juste fait ça que pour des raisons sérieuses. Et il l'avait appelé "ma belle" dans le feu de l'action. _

Elle n'était plus là à son réveil. Mais en entendant les bruits venants d'en dehors de la chambre, il se dit qu'elle était sûrement en train de travailler.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire en le voyant?? _

_ Oh, et le voilà qui aurait voulu que ses sentiments passent inaperçus… _

Kharg soupira, et se leva, enfilant ses vêtements. Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'où venait le bruit.

_ Oh, elle cuisinait. Bien sûr. _

"E-euhm…" Kharg commença. 

Stéphanie sursauta, et se retourna. "O-oh! B-bon matin!" Elle fit.

"Tu… fais quoi?"

"U-une omelette! J'en fais pour toi, aussi."

Kharg acquiesça. "Est-ce que je peux aider..?"

Stéphanie rit doucement. "Non, non, ça va. J'ai fini dans pas long."

Kharg soupira, et s'assit à la table. Il regarda autour de lui, puis appuya sa tête contre ses bras.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, Stéphanie arriva, et plaça deux assiettes sur la table, garnies d'oeufs, de saucisses et de bines.

Elle s'assit devant lui. Puis figea, et le regarda.

_ Non… non… _

Et puis elle se leva, prenant sa chaise avec elle, et la plaça à côté de Kharg. 

_ Voilà. C'était mieux comme ça. _

Kharg raidit un peu quand elle s'approcha.

Mais, quand elle s'assit, elle gémit un peu, et souffla.

"Hm?" Kharg grogna.

Stéphanie secoua la tête. "C-c'est rien… j'ai juste eu un peu de misère à contrôler ma queue, et…" elle la glissa hors de sous son chandail.

_ Oh. _

Il y avait des coupures et des bleus un peu partout dessus.

"Oh!" Il s'approcha, et la prit délicatement. "I-il faudrait la soigner!" Il gémit. Stéphanie sourit, et rougit. "Non… ça va…"

Puis elle la bougea, et caressa son menton avec le bout. 

_ Le bout avait de la fourrure rousse frisée dessus. Ça chatouillait. _

"J'peux la contrôler maintenant." Elle murmura, et puis, pressant sur sa mâchoire avec la queue, le tira plus près.

_ Oh, qu'est-ce que- _

Elle tourna la tête, et rit doucement.

"'Ma belle', hm?" Elle murmura.

"O-oh-" Kharg rougit, et hoqueta. "J-je- désolé, j'ai pas pensé avant de parler, c'est sorti tout seul, je-"

Stéphanie sourit timidement, et lui prit la main. "Ça va. J'ai aimé ça." Elle murmura, et rougit. Kharg grogna, et sourit. "V-vraiment?"

"Mhm…" et elle pencha la tête. "Et… j'aimerais ça que tu me le dises encore. Si tu veux…"

Kharg roucoula, et ses cheveux tentacules frémirent derrière lui. "C'est… tout ce que tu veux que je te dises?"

Stéphanie regarda ses mains un instant. Puis elle hoqueta, et sourit.

"Si tu pouvais me dire que tu m'aimes… j'aimerais ça beaucoup…" elle murmura.

Kharg sourit, et approcha sa tête de la sienne. "Dans ce cas…" il lui leva le menton, et la fixa. "Je t'aime, Stéphanie."

Stéphanie le regardant un instant, yeux grands. Puis elle renifla, et sourit d'un air soulagé, avant de se jeter dans ses bras. "Oh, je t'aime aussi, Kharg!"

Et il l'attrapa, et recula quand elle leva la tête pour l'embrasser, répliquant joyeusement.

_ Le déjeuner refroidissait. Mais bon. Il pourrait bien attendre quelques minutes de plus. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEET VOILÀ!
> 
> Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Moi perso j'ai vraiment aimé écrire ça :3


End file.
